demon of sand
by HELLSFLAME666
Summary: Garra is a witch kicked out of her house to go live with her father hogwarts is the only school that will accept her becouse of her curse she is powerful,and her power loves to kill
1. Chapter 1

"Garra you are suspended for almost killing someone, and the only reason you weren't expelled is because of you condition." My mother yelled waving a piece of paper in the air. "I…I just cant believe you what happened to that little girl who used to come home crying if a teacher told her they were disappointed." _You killed her_ I thought, _your boyfriend killed her, your old husband killed her, the children of the school you sent me to killed her the teachers even helped. _

I just watched her silently. "Don't you look at me like that you selfish bitch." I silently stared at her and she slowly began to squirm under my gaze well its going to be different this time she said quickly. "I've had enough if only your attitude could be a little different this wouldn't have to happen, Garra since you are suspended for the last weeks of school I'm sending you to live with your father … tomorrow." Rage burned through my mind a red haze clouded my vision I felt a slight smile touch my lips. She ran

I remember the day my father left as if it had just happened. Not eight years ago. (Seven of those years without hearing from him seven years of nothing.)

I had just came home from school with an A+ on a report on our favorite person the only rules were that it couldn't be our mothers and the person had to be real I ran happily up to his study and opened the door and looked around the room everything was gone. Dad I whimpered DADDY! My mother ran to me instead and started talking I still don't know what she said that day she showed me a note I stared at it but couldn't understand I picked out things like 'your mother and me fighting a lot …leaving her to get on with her own life …still love you ' still love me what did it matter he was gone then I looked down at my essay and I saw in big bold print at the bottom 'MY FAVORITE AND MOST TRUSTED PERSON IN THE WORLD IS MY DAD.' At first I felt anger but then a thought occurred to me was it my fault wasn't it just a couple days ago my mom said that I was a filthy liar and how my dad thought the world of me and told me how disappointed he would be when he found out I was a liar so it was all my fault… wasn't it. But then the anger came again when I found half a year later what he had done to me.

In fact an assassin he sent after me told me just before I killed her. That assassin just happed to be my only friend she was the fiftieth assassin he had sent after me although I didn't know it was him at first I was seven the assassins had been coming since I was three my curse … no my gift had killed them

I sighed as I folded my hoodie and put it in my duffel bag listening to the new York traffic below my mother went up to the door way and leaned on the frame.

" Oh honey" she murmured "if only it could be different if only your attitude could be different… " "Well " I answered quietly "I cant help being who I am, I would say I'm sorry to disappoint but that would be a lie" I could feel her eyes burning into my back but I wouldn't look at her "look it will be better this way he is like you so he will understand you better" "he is nothing like me" I murmured zipping my duffel bag shut and walking past her I stopped and looked at her "have fun in brazil with Simon" I said quietly "wha…did he… how did you…" "Simon told me. You should hear all the things Simon says but then you probably don't want me to tell you do you." I answered before walking out to the car.

The car ride was silent until we got to the airport even then there was no teary good bye my mother just looked at me and asked if I know which flight to get on in Cork (in Ireland) and when I looked out the window of the plane her car was already gone. Of course why would it stay only a real mother would do that and I was only a half daughter a daughter from marriage and she wasn't married to him anymore? So now I don't have a mother because he killed my real one but strangely don't hate him anymore then anyone else of course that's not necessarily a good thing.

I spotted him as soon as I got off the plane unloaded he really hadn't changed much he smiled at me and tried to pull me into a huge I just pulled back and walked to the cart to get my bag.

It has been seven weeks since I came to live with my father he is scared of me I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me when ever I said no to what he wanted to do with me he would start trembling I sighed and looked out the window and saw a speak coming as I watched it got bigger approximately two minutes later an owl landed in front of me it started to tremble animals don't like me because of my gift I reached out and took the letter from it flew off as fast as possible ii looked at the letter it was from some place called Hogwarts probably my new school I opened the letter calmly and read the first line 'we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.


	2. rage of the deamon

I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME a bunch of shit was happening in my life k I will try to up date faster l swear I will try

_Garra thinking_

_**Sorting hat talking/thinking**_

Garra walked silently through the kingscross station, her father pushing her trolley trying to get her to go faster. As they neared the barrier Garra picked out two familiar faces Kanaka and Genoa, both looked up and saw her they smiled but waited for her.

GARRA'S POV.

I watched them silently; as I drew near they both came forward slightly. I accepted them without question and we all walked through the pillar together my father taking up the rear. We all went onto the train which was unbelievably full I instantly walked to last compartment it had three kids and an adult (not human I registered quickly) in it. There would be just enough room for us and some other person if some one decided to come in. kanaka knocked on the door and then opened it.

Harry's pov.

Just as I finished telling Ron and Hermiony that I couldn't go to the village there was a knock on our door. It then it slide open reviling three people, two girls and one guy. One of the girls cocked her head to one side and smiled "can we sit here" she asked politely "no" answered Ron. Her eyes narrowed slightly "well then you can go" she answered quietly. "What did you just say?" hissed Ron. "You heard me the first time mother fucker so don't ask stupid questions," she answered. Ron grabbed his wand and pointed it at her almost instantly the boy made a strange sign and Ron's wand shattered I felt myself freeze. The boy moved his hands again as if about to make another sign but the girl who hadn't spoken suddenly said "stop," both of the others froze and looked at her. "I am sorry for there rudeness," she said clearly almost tauntingly well bowing slightly towards to us. "I trust it wont happen again," she added glancing at the two others. "O…of course not Garra" answered the boy, the other girl just nodded "I didn't think so… apologize " she added. "Sorry" they both murmured. "You are going to apologize too," she informed Ron, whose mouth started opening and closing somewhat like a fish. "I'm sorry" he squeaked they turned around and left the boy making a strange hand sign as he walked out. We all watched Ron's wand fly together we sat there motionless for a few seconds before I looked at Ron and Hermiony "that's not normal even for a wizard…is it?" I asked they both shock their heads. "No murmured Hermiony no its not." "S…s…so what were you s…saying Harry" stammered Ron 

GARRA'S POV

I smirked inwardly those kids where pathetic they barley even managed to stop from pissing themselves. I glanced around without much interest I already knew where I was gonna sit and it was gonna be fun. We slowly made our way to the front of the train then slowly back to the back opening the compartment door without knocking and preceded to sit down. Kanaka and Genoa sitting on my left side I just looked outside ignoring there startled looks.

"Um…Garra wasn't it? Well you shouldn't just barge into people's compar…" she slowly died off. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Genoa shaking his head with a scared almost desperate look on his face, before I slowly turned myself to look her in the eyes she went dead white and her eyes flashed down to look at her lap fear flickering within them. I just turned my head to look outside. Slowly conversation began between the others. I just tuned them out easily but the name Harry Potter caught my attention slowly I turned to look at them. My eyes slowly going over Harry's scar just as the compartment door banged open.

Draco walked in with a smirk on his face. The smirk faded as soon as he saw me he backed up a couple steps, I just watch him amused I cocked one eyebrow. Draco muttered, "I-I-is that you Garra" I inclined my head slightly he turned and ran." "Bloody brilliant " exclaimed Ron wide eyed. " why is he so scared of you?" asked Harry quietly. I just looked out of my window until I saw Hermiony reflection open its mouth to break the uneasy silence. I answered before she could say anything. Dark wizardry families know about my reputation most others do not.

I felt a sudden shift inside of me, my gift was preparing for a battle. "Something's coming" I muttered "like what?" asked Harry sitting up straighter. "Hush" I murmured it was getting closer; slowly the train came to a stop all the lights flickered before going out. The compartment door opened and a slightly plump boy fell over Harry's legs. "Hullo Neville" murmured Harry. "Harry is that you… what's going on" "No idea!" Sit down. Neville tried to sit on a cat. I gritted my teeth trying to keep into consideration that the idiots couldn't see in the dark. I'm going to go talk to the driver said the girl with bushy hair, a red head was opening the door at the sometime and they walked into one another. They let out loud squeals of pain I winched at the painful noise slightly.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermiony?"

" What are you doing here?" asked bushy

"I was looking for Ron," answered red head

"Come in sit down"

The girl Ginny? Almost sat on harry then on Neville. I grabbed her arm and pushed her into my seat she yelped quietly.

Ice started forming on the windows. Shapes moved around outside our compartment. Then slowly the door opened. A creature stood in the doorway. I felt the rage of the beast becoming overwhelming. I lunged to my feet and snarled for it to get out. It wasn't stupid it left

Harry's POV

Screams started in my head but then Garra lunged to her feet and opened her mouth. The voice that came out wasn't hers infact, I don't know why but it didn't even sound human, it sounded evil. A lot worse even then Voldimorts she snarled get out and the thing left.

"What was that?" whimpered Ron the teacher murmured that it was a dementor and that he had to go talk to the driver.

"Garra." Hermiony whimpered, "How did you do that? Dementors normally aren't scared by that sort of thing" I looked at her everyone was staring at her all she did was grab Ginny's arm and thro her on Ron before taking her seat she didn't move again until it was time to get off the train.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Garra chuckled quietly as they walked into the great hall kanaka and geno both looked at her startled dumbeldore took in the infamous Garra he was taking a gamble with this one he knew but he thought she deserved a second chance well he looked at her friends they came to keep her more under control. Garra slowly walked up to the sorting hat she sat down on the stool the hat chuckled "ahhh Garra" it muttered "where to put you" Garras lips quirked _no where with wanna-be hero's, nerds, idiots or snobs I cant stand them. **I see well I personally think you and your friends would do well in slytheren you might even be able to bring the houses together **fine I guess just fine _the hat almost laughed before yelling **_SLYTHEREN_**

RR please

I cant decide what the pairings should be have any ideas

Love peace

Pain hate

_**HELLSFLAME**_


End file.
